europefandomcom-20200214-history
Driver licences in Europe
European Economic Area Main article: European driving licence Driving permits within the European Union are subdivided into different categories. The European Union has adopted a common format for driving permits within all 31 European Economic Area member states (EU, Iceland, Liechtenstein and Norway), and a common set of driving permit categories. They were introduced to replace the 110 different plastic and paper driving permits. The common format with the same information in the same place on all permits allows documents to be understood, even if they are in a different language. The system for handling the penalty points remains different in each country, for the existence of points, initial number of points, revolving, and number of points removed (or added) for each penalty. Austria Main article: Driving licence in Austria Belgium Main article: Driving licence in Belgium Bulgaria Main article: Driving licence in Bulgaria Croatia Main article: Driving licence in Croatia Cyprus Main article: Driving licence in Cyprus Denmark Main article: Driving licence in Denmark Finland Main article: Driving licence in Finland France Main article: Driving licence in France Germany Main article: Driving licence in Germany Greece Main article: Driving licence in Greece Iceland Main article: Driving licence in Iceland The minimum age for getting a driver's license in Iceland is 17 for a B class license, a B class license will qualify a person to drive low powered motorcycles (50 cc (3.1 cu in) two stroke or equivalent, for more powerful bikes one will have to obtain an A class license), Tractors, ATVs and automobiles that do not exceed a GVWR of 3,500 kg (7,700 lb) or 8 passengers. The minimum age in Iceland to get a C1 class (vehicles up to 7,500 kg (16,500 lb) GVWR) is 18, for a C class (vehicles exceeding 7,500 kg) one will have to have obtained a 12-point license (obtainable without getting a ticket for a whole year) and have reached the age of 21 years. The minimum age in Iceland for a D1 class license is 21 years old and D class (and DE class) license is 23 years old, the same rules apply as with a C/CE class license. Ireland Main article: Driving licence in Ireland Italy Main article: Driving licence in Italy The Netherlands Main article: Driving licence in the Netherlands Norway Main article: Driving licence in Norway The minimum age for getting a driver's license in Norway is 16 for A1, T (tractor), 18 for A-C1, 21 for C/D1 and 24 for D. The driver's licenses issued before 2013 are revoked when he/she has reached an age of 100. The driver's licenses for A-B, BE, S and T issued after 2013 are always revoked after 15 years, and can be renewed after that for more 15 years. For persons aged 60–75, the driver's license revokes before his/her 75th birthday, and after that, he/she needs a valid health certificate. Then a driver's license is issued with the length of the health certificate. The driver's licenses for C-D1E are revoked after 5 years, and can be renewed after that for more 5 years, and with a valid health certificate, new license for C-D1E is issued every year after he/she has reached an age of 70. Poland Main article: Driving licence in Poland Romania Main article: Driving licence in Romania The minimum age for obtaining a driver's license in Romania is 18 ("Minimum legal age in Romania") Spain Main article: Driving licence in Spain Sweden Main article: Driving licence in Sweden United Kingdom Main article: Driving licence in the United Kingdom The minimum driving age in the United Kingdom is 16 for mopeds under 50 cc (3.1 cu in), and 17 for cars and motorcycles. Access to motorcycles producing more than 25 kW (34 hp) is restricted to riders with two years experience or aged 21. The British Overseas Territories and the British Crown dependencies issue their own driving licences. There is no legal requirement for a non-professional driver to carry a driving licence in the UK whilst driving, although it must be produced at a police station within seven days, if required to do so by a police officer. In the United Kingdom, one must hold a Passenger Carrying Vehicle (PCV) Licence to drive a vehicle with more than eight passenger seats for hire or reward, or a Large Goods Vehicle (LGV) Licence to drive a vehicle with a Gross Vehicle Weight (Maximum Authorized Mass) in excess of 3,500 kg (7,700 lb). Licences and Driver Certificate of Professional Competence qualification cards must be carried whilst driving vehicles in such categories. Special licences are also required in order to transport hazardous materials. Rest of Europe Albania Main article: Driving license in Albania Macedonia Main article: Driving license in the Republic of Macedonia Russia Main article: Driving licence in Russia Driving license, 2014 Russia was one of the first countries to create a driving license. Russia's first licenses were issued in 1900 by Saint Petersburg authorities, and Russia joined an international convention in 1909needed. However, due to relatively small number of cars, the attempts to create a standardized Russian license were rather sporadic and limited to major urban areas. No comprehensive system of driver licensing was present until 1936, when the Soviet government organized and standardized traffic and driving regulations, with the statewide system regulated by specialized police authorities. Russia employs a system of driver's licenses very similar to the EU standard. Since 2014 there are 14 main categories that require a driving license: A, A1, B, B1, C, C1, D, D1, BE, CE, C1E, DE, D1E, M and two additional categories: Tm (tram) and Tb (trolleybus). The current license style, introduced in 2011, is a laminated plastic card similar to the European driving license card in dimensions and outward appearance, with the bearer's photo and name (in Latin and Cyrillic scripts), place/date of issue, allowed categories, and signature. The reverse of the card features a detailed list of allowed categories. This new style is fully compliant with the Vienna Convention on Road Traffic, and therefore is acceptable in all its signatory states and countries. Older credit-card-style and booklet-style licenses are also occasionally seen although they are no longer issued and are increasingly rare as a result. The Russian driving license is also sometimes supplemented by a special card called "временное разрешение" (temporary permission), which serves for registering offense points and as a temporary license if the primary license has been seized by the authorities for serious traffic offenses. This supplement has been abolished and reinstated a countless number of times as the views of the traffic police change. The legal driving age within the Russian Federation is 18 years (16 for motorcycles (A1 and M categories only, not A) and 20 for buses) and to obtain a license one must be physically fit to drive (including certificates of mental fitness and no record of substance abuse). One must also pass a test administered at a local traffic police authority and pay a fee. Tests are divided into theory and practice. The theory test is usually a computerized multiple-choice test on various traffic rules. Twenty multiple-choice questions are asked, only two incorrect answers allowed for a passing grade. A road test is then administered which includes a demonstration of basic driving skills (steering, slope starting for manual transmission vehicles and backing-up), obstacle course as well as a skills examination for road driving. Four minor errors are allowed for the road driving examination—the obstacle course is pass-fail. The number of retries is unlimited. Driver's license is issued by subdivisions of the General Administration for Traffic Safety of the Ministry of Internal Affairs and grants the right to drive on-road vehicles only. The right to drive off-road vehicles is granted by tractorist-machinist's license, which is issued by state inspections of the supervision of the technical condition of self-propelled machines and other machinery (these state inspections are parts of the regional governments of federal subjects of Russia and may have different names). The Ministry of Agriculture approves the form of the license and the procedure for issuing it. There are 9 categories in tractorist-machinist's license: AI (quad bikes, snowmobiles and other off-road vehicles with steering that is similar to motorcycle's steering), AII (wheeled cross-country vehicles weighing less than 3,500 kg, including amphibious snow-and-swamp vehicles such as TREKOL-39294, VIKING-29031, etc.), AIII (haul trucks), AIV (off-road buses), B (wheeled and caterpillar tractors with engine power less than 25,7 kW), C (wheeled tractors with engine power from 25,7 kW to 110,3 kW), D (wheeled tractors with engine power over 110,3 kW), E (caterpillar tractors with engine power over 25,7 kW), F (self-propelled agricultural machinery). To obtain the tractorist-machinist's license with AII category applicant must have at least 1-year driving experience by category B of driver's license, AIII category - category C of driver's license, AIV category - category D of driver's license. For getting the tractorist-machinist's license applicant has to pass theoretical and practice exam on the program approved by the Ministry of Agriculture. If applicant doesn't have the driver's license he also has to pass theoretical exam on the program approved by the General Administration for Traffic Safety of the Ministry of Internal Affairs (knowledge of traffic rules). In the case of deprivation of driving license by court decision a citizen loses both licenses. Switzerland Main article: Driving licence in Switzerland This section does not cite any sources. Please help improve this section by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (October 2016) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) Even though Switzerland is a EFTA member state, it is not a member of the European Economic Area. Switzerland has, however, generally adopted much of the harmonized EU legislation with regard to driving licenses. Swiss licenses can be exchanged in most EEA countries. Switzerland has, since the 2000s, used the EU system of vehicle categories and issued EEA-style credit-card licenses. To apply for a car driving license (category B), the applicant must be 18 years old. They must first attend first aid courses, and pass an eyesight test. Passing a theory exam is required to receive a learner's permit valid for two years. This allows holders to drive a car only if accompanied by an adult aged 23 or more who has had a full driving license for a minimum of three years. Before passing the practical exam, the candidate must attend 10 hours of theory lessons on "sensibilization (familiarization) to road traffic". Practical driving lessons are not legally required, but are considered a de facto prerequisite for passing the practical exam taken with a government official Driving Test Examiner. Upon succeeding the practical exam, a probationary driving license is issued for three years. To obtain the full, unlimited, driving license after these three years, the candidate must not commit a serious traffic offense, and attend two days of further driving training. For motorcycles and heavier vehicles, the regulations are different, and some agrarian vehicles can be driven without a license. As of 2011, a 45-minute driving lesson costs around CHF 90, while the various fees and theoretical instruction costs associated with getting a car driving license can amount to up to CHF 600, without counting the costs for the two days of further training. The theoretical exam must be taken in either German, French or Italian. In some cantons it is possible to take it in English. Turkey Main article: Driving license in Turkey Turkey has been an associate member since 1963, and application to accede to the European Economic Community, the predecessor of the European Union (EU), was made on 14 April 1987. Turkey signed a Customs Union agreement with the EU in 1995 and was officially recognized as a candidate for full membership on 12 December 1999, at the Helsinki summit of the European Council. On 1 January 2016 new Turkish laws concerning driving licenses were implemented. The changes are intended to bring Turkey more in line with existing EU driving regulations and concern all road users in Turkey. A foreign national can drive in Turkey with an EU license for 6 months. After 6 months he/she has to change it to a Turkish license. Application can be made to any Traffic Registration office, and the foreign driving licences will not be returned to holders. Instead they will be sent to the issuing authority of the country of origin i.e. for British nationals, DVLA. The DVLA says that expats can drive in the UK on a Turkish license for up to 12 months, and if they wish to settle back in the UK, the Turkish license can be exchanged for a UK license. In Turkey you must be at least 18 years old in order to drive a car and at least 17 to drive a motorbike. The driving test comprises a practical and theory test, which has been recently made tougher in order to meet European Union regulations. Category:Driver licences